La mésaventure d'Axel
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Axel fait un geste involontaire sur la personne du Survivant, et à partir de là, tout part en vrille... Loxsa est le nombre XV de l'organisation XIII et m'appartiens normal, vu que je l'ai inventé : c'est donc pour vous prévenir : et elle sera l'héroïne d'une fic qui arrivera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas! Yaoi SS/HP XemSaï LexIon MarVex, pas de lemon T T j'ai honte...


_Bonjour c'est encore mouaaaa (et oui je suis pas morte lapidée et je suis désolée de pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews car je sais pas faire… Je suis pas douée…)._

_Voici un petit crossover Kingdom Hearts et Harry Potter, avec l'héroïne d'une fic que j'ai commencé sur un autre site et que je vais éditer sur (en amélioré)._

_Cette jeune fille est le membre XV de l'Organisation XIII , elle s'appelle Loxsa. J'en dirai plus lors de l'édition de son histoire :)_

_Maintenant, story!_

_*s'incline* by zèbre bleu_

_Disclaimer__: Les peronnages appartiennent à Square Enix, Disney et J. K. Rowling, sauf Loxsa, qui m'appartient. (Ah Axel… Si seulement…)_

_Personnages __: Axel Loxsa Marluxia Larxène Demyx Harry Severus Snape Voldemort Saïx; Xemnas; Lexaeus; Zexion Vexen Drago (suggéré) Hermione (suggéré)_

_Couples :__ AkuLoxsa MarVex Snarry Lexion XemSaï_

_inspiré d'une BD de Lady Chimera (déviantart)_

_ATTENTION YAOI LEGER ET SCENES SUGGEREES, HOMOPHOBES, VOUS AUREZ ETE PREVENUS !_

_La mésaventure d'Axel_

Axel entra dans la salle à manger de l'illusiocitadelle et s'avachit sur le canapé. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé pour se détendre un peu.

Quelqu'un s'approcha du canapé, et Axel, sans prévenir, l'attrapa.

Axel : Eh, viens ici Loxsa !

?: Hiiiik !

Axel pinça les fesses de l'inconnu… Mais…

Axel : Attend…*pincement* Une minute… *pincement* Ce n'est pas…

?: *Se retient de crier*

Axel se retourna et se trouva face au Survivant du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.

Axel : OH MERDE ! Harry ! Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai confondu avec Loxsa !

Harry : Hey, h-hey ne t'inquiètes pas de ça !

Harry sortit de la pièce et soupira de contentement. Quand une fumée se matérialisa et laissa apparaître Severus Snape… Qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

Harry : IL M'AS TRIPOTE SANS QUE JE LE VEULE !

Severus : Je vais le tuer…

_**Plus tard…**_

Axel : Oh je suis dans la merde la plus totale, Severus va me tuer !

Il marchait de long en large dans un couloir, en proie à une crise de stress.

Axel : Bon, c'est simple, je vais chercher et parler avec Seve…

L'interessé le regardait de son regard d'ébène qui tue.

Axel :... Ruuuuuuuuss hey salut !

Severus : Je vais te frapper.

Axel : PAS LA TETE !

BOOOOONG !

Severus repartit sa vengeance accomplie, laissant par terre un Axel… Pas très bien.

Axel : Je suppose que celle là, je la méritais…

Marluxia passa par là et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Quel joli petit cul ! »

_**Un peu plus tard… Devinez quoi.**_

Loxsa arriva, furibarde, dans la salle commune de l'illusiocitadelle, saisit devant tout le monde Axel par le collet et l'entraina dehors en claquant la porte.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement et cria :

Loxsa : J'ai entendu dire que t'as touché le cul d'Harry !

Axel : Non Loxsa, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

Loxsa : Hun hun et quand je serais partie en mission tu va toucher, disons… Les fesses de Drago aussi ?

Axel : Noooooooooooooooon …

Loxsa serra ses poings et dans ses yeux de dragon pouvait se lire la colère la plus noire qui soit.

Axel : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec tes poings ?

Loxsa s'approcha et…

*scène censurée*

Axel, encore plus pitoyable qu'avant, baignait dans son sang et il lui manquait plusieurs dents.

Axel : Oh Allez Loxsffa Je fvoulais jusfe bvlaguer…

Marluxia *toujours là au bon moment, lui…* le regarda sous toutes les coutures et avant de partir, lui lança :

Marluxia : Qu'est ce que t'es bien bâti !

Il ne vit pas le chakram arriver. Le pauvre.

_**Peu après…**_

Harry : Hey Axel, je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrives à toi et à Loxsa.

Axel : Hun hun.

Harry : Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'aider mais je vais essayer car je sens que c'est partiellement ma faute.

Axel : Vraiment… ?

Harry : Ecoute, pour que je me sente… Euh… Que tu te sentes mieux, je vais t'aider pour que Loxsa te parles à nouveau !

Axel:…*soupir* D'accord.

Harry: Genial! Retrouve-moi derrière la chambre de Loxsa, dans deux heures! Pour qu'elle ne remarque rien, j'ai demandé à Sevy chan de l'occuper en parlant, comme ça on pourra s'installer pépère !

_**2 heures plus tard…**_

Harry accorda sa basse et Axel lut un texte de chanson qui a été soi disant écrit par l'Elu.

Axel : Tu es sûr que cette chanson est de toi ?

Harry : Yeah ! Et un, et deux, et un deux trois quatre !

Dans la chambre…

Severus : Ok c'est à ton tour !

Loxsa : Reine sur la C2 !

La reine (d'un jeu d'échec magique) zigouilla le cavalier de Severus.

Severus *en pensée* : Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent…

Axel: HUM! Hum hum huuum!

Les premières notes résonnèrent tandis qu'Axel… Massacre la chanson.

Axel: **LAAAUUVING YOOOUUU IIIIZZZZ IZY BICAUZE YOUUUURE BIOTIFOOOOOLLL**… (traduction: Loving you is easy because you're beautiful)

Severus: Que?

Loxsa: WTF? C'est… Axel?

Axel: **MAKIIIINGEUH LOVEUH WIZ YOOOOU OOL AI WANNNA DOOOOUUUU**… **LALALALA LALALALALAAAAAAA**… (trad : Making love with you all i wanna do)

Loxsa et Severus : … *grrrrrrrr*

Axel: **DO DO DIII DOOOOO**….

Et de la poitrine de l'homme flamme, surgit un cri horrible.

Axel : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Loxsa et Severus se planquèrent sous son lit e se bouchant les oreilles pour les protéger de ce cri inhumain qui ne leur perça pas les tympans, mais qui cassèrent les fenêtres de la chambre.

En même temps, dans une autre chambre… Eh bien, disons que Saïx et Xemnas s'occupaient.

Xemnas : Mmmmmh… Oh ouiii… Enlève mon pantalon !

Saïx : Mais tout de suite Supérieuur… Mmmmh… Ce bruit ?

Le devin, avec son ouïe fine, put distinguer la chanson d'Axel comme si il était à côté.

Son cri aussi.

SaÏx passa en mode Berserk.

Saïx : Grraaaoooh !

Xemnas : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

Saïx : Axel a encore chanté.

Xemnas : *soupir* Nous ferons mieux de travailler aujourd'hui…

Saïx : Hein ? Mais… Attends, ne t'en va pas !

Mais trop tard, Xemnas était parti.

Saïx : AXEEEEEEEL…

Dans le jardin…

Axel : Je trouve que je n'ai pas été aussi mauvais, non ?

Harry: Sans blague… O.o

Axel: Oh! La voilàà!

Loxsa était sur son balcon et n'avait pas l'air très contente du concert privé VIP de la Rafale de Flammes dansantes. Elle avait la baguette de Snape dans les mains.

Axel : Je crois qu'on s'est pas mal débrouillé non ?

Harry : Oui, s'était pas si mauv…

Loxsa : Avada KEDAVRA !

Axel reçut le sort dans la tête mais ne mourut pas tout de suite.

Harry :… Ais….

Loxsa : Avec l'aide D'HARRY EN PLUS !

Harry: Hey…Hey Lo…

Loxsa: SECTUMSEMPRA!

Harry: LOXSAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_**Quelques heures après…**_

Axel était prostré dans un bout de la salle commune, sous les regards des Similis et des Magiciens.

Voldemort : Il va rester comme ça toute la semaine ?

Xemnas : Il y a de grandes chances ! Essaye de le sortir de sa dépression !

Voldemort s'approcha d'Axel, qui répétait du bout des lèvres le nom de Loxsa.

Voldemort : Hey mon grand, ça te dirais qu'on aille tous les deux boire un coup au mini bar de Vexen ?

Axel : … Loxsa…. Ehm… Non, merci…

Voldemort : Tu me saoules…

Il prit l'assassin par les pieds et le tira de toutes ses forces. Mais Axel s'accrocha au pilier le plus proche.

Voldemort : Tu viendras avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Axel : NOOOOOOOON !

Voldemort : Allez Axel !

Axel : J'EN AI PAS BESOIN.

Voldemort le regarda longuement, visa et son pied partit dans le bas ventre d'Axel, qu'il traina jusqu'au mini bar.

_**Une demi-heure plus tard…**_

Axel : Aeuaaaar… Et voilà… Voilà pourquoi mes sourcils sont HIPS… petits…

Sa tête s'écroula et cassa le verre en face de lui. Voldy regrettait déjà de lui avoir payé 3 bocks de bières et 2 pina colada.

Voldemort *qui n'as rien compris de l'histoire* : Wow c'est vraiment une histoire triste…

Axel se redressa.

Axel : POURQUOI LOXSA ! POURQUOIII !

Puis, pris de nausée, il se vomit dessus. Voldemort était dégouté.

Voldemort : Euuh… écoute…

Axel : Hips !

Voldemort : Je sais que tu en a marre…

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dès qu'il pensait à Loxsa… Eh bien Axel s'enflammait. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Non ?

Voldemort l'as bien compris.

Voldemort : Mais ça sens le cramé…

Il regarda vers l'origine de l'odeur et …

Voldemort : OH MON DIEU, UN CALECON EN FEEEEUUUUU !

Axel *voix triste honteuse et aigüe* : mon caleçon est en feu …

Demyx : Danse eau danse !

Voldemort : Oh non.

Un fleuve leur passa dessus.

Axel : Woooouuuaaaaaah !

Voldemort : Merci Demyx…

_**Quand Axel devint ENFIN sobre…**_

Axel *caché derrière un fauteil* : Zexiiiiioooooon… Zexion… ZEXIOON… ZEXI-

Zexion : QUOI. De quoi pour la énième milliardième de fois a tu besoin ?

Axel : Tu peux m'aider à cuisiner quelque chose ?

Zexion *soupir* : D'accord, je vais te sortir de la mouise.

Axel : Heehee.

3à minutes plus tard… DRRIIIIIIIING !

Zexion : Ok c'est prêt.

Axel : Je peux lécher la cuillère ?

Zexion *tapant Axel avec la cuillère* : NON.

Axel décora et comme il savait que Loxsa aimait l'anglais, il inscrivit sur les cupcakes « FORGIVE ME LOXSA ». Pardonne-moi Loxsa.

Axel, tout content, s'en fut dans la chambre de Loxsa, mais il ne vit pas Saïx qui courait vers lui, en mode Berserk. Aïe.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le plateau avec les cupcakes.

Saïx : C'EST.

Il donna des coups de poings à Axel, qui lui se demandait ou était ses précieux cupcakes.

Saïx : POUR AVOIR.

Axel fut saisi par la langue. Saïx le regardait dans les yeux. Comme une bête sauvage en furie.

Saïx : DETRUIT MA CHANCE.

Il le fit décoller en un coup de poing.

Axel : AAAaaaaaaah…

Saïx : AVEC XEMNAS !

Après quelques minutes d'inconscience, Axel se leva et se maudit. Jamais Loxsa ne lui pardonnerait ce geste involontaire.

Axel se mit à chanter.

Axel: Lonely… I am so Lonely…

Dans la chambre la plus proche, un certain Héros Silencieux arrêta de lire et sortit la tête de sa chambre.

Axel : I have nobody…

Il invoqua sa hachépée et la projeta.

Axel: To call my oooooooowwwwwnnnnn-

Il se reçut la hachépée en plein dans la figure.

Lexaeus : TA GEULE !

Loxsa, tranquille dans sa chambre, tchattait sur MSN avec une jeune fille qu'elle avait connue à Poudlard, et qui lui demandait des nouvelles de Ryry, Voldy, Snappy et Dray (comprenez Harry, Voldemort, Snape et Drago) (oui, là, Voldemort et Harry ont pris des vacances ensemble pour décompresser, et ont fait une trêve) et si tout se passait bien. Elle allait répondre quand…

Toc toc toc.

Loxsa : Entrez…

Axel, assez amoché, ouvrit la porte.

Loxsa : Oh. C'est toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Axel : Ecoute Loxsa, je sais que j'ai fait pas mal de conneries. Je voulais pas te blesser avec, encore moins te facher. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… J'essaye de te dire…

Il lui tendit le plateau où il croyait que les cupcakes étaient encore, sauf qu'il en manquait plein.

Axel : C'est en anglais… Mais comme tu es forte… C'est pour toi.

L'expression de Loxsa changea au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Loxsa : Give… Me… As…s…?

Axel aussi comprend l'anglais et il rougit violemment. Mais ça l'excitait aussi.

Axel *regard pervers* : Hey, si c'est ce que tu veux, Loxsa…

Loxsa : NON. JE LIS LES CUPCAKES.

Axel baissa les yeux vers les pauvres cupcakes qui lui restaient.

Axel : Oh… Shit…

Loxsa lui saisit le plateau des mains tandis qu'Axel se répandit en excuses.

Loxsa : Stop, je sais ce que tu voulais dire…

Et comme Loxsa est comme l'Omo, petite mais puissante, elle plaqua Axel contre le mur.

Axel : Tu… Hein ?

Loxsa : Je suis désolée aussi, Axel…

Elle détruit l'écart entre leur lèvres, et, profitant de la surprise du nombre 8, fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche et commença un ballet infernal avec sa langue. Axel l'enlaça et la serra contre lui, tandis qu'elle abaissait la fermeture de son manteau…

?: Axel….

Axel : Mmmmh… Oh Loxsa, vas-y…

?: Axeeeeel…

Axel : Mmmmmh… Hein ?

Un rêve.

Axel avait rêvé.

Axel : Ho non…

?: Tu as encore parlé dans ton sommeil Axel.

Axel se redressa et vif comme l'éclair, se couvrit d'une couverture car il dormait presque à poil et qu'il commençait à se réveiller fortement à une certaine zone. Et la personne en face était tout sauf excitante pour lui.

Axel : MARLY ? MAIS TU FOUS QUOI DANS MA CHAMBRE ?

Marluxia : Je te regardais dormir.

Axel *envoie un torrent de flammes* : DEHOOOOOOOOORS !

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il passa devant la chambre d'Harry, qui se mettait une laisse de chien.

Eclair de souvenirs de la veille.

Axel *saisissant Harry* : HARRY, VITE, OU EST LOXSA ?

Harry : Eeeeuh… Dans la cuisine ?

Axel sortit en courant et en hurlant : « Loxsyyyyyyy ! »

Severus sortit de la salle de bain attenante.

Severus : Il est parti ?

Harry : Yep !

Severus *sourire maso* : Génial, maintenant, on en était où ?

Loxsa déjeunait tranquillement lorsqu'un boulet de canon la fit décoller de sa chaise et atterrit sur son derrière.

Elle se redressa et en fut vite empêché par Axel qui la ceinturait par la taille.

Axel : Loxsa je suis désolé, si désolé ! S'il te plaît pardonne moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes !

Loxsa s redressa et prit un sourire sadique.

Loxsa : N'importe quoi, hein ?...

Axel :… Loxsy ?

Elle ouvrit un passage de ténèbres.

Loxsa : Allons-y.

Axel : Ou va-t-on Loxsy ?

En croisière avec Jack Sparrow…

Suivi d'un voyage romantique dans le ciel à Agrabah…

Puis d'un arrêt dans une vallée luxuriante, en forme léonine…

Dansant avec les poissons en Atlantica…

Faisant de la plongée dans le lac de Poudlard, en apesanteur dans l'eau…

Puis en se baladant en kimono dans le château de Poudlard, sous le regard ébahi des élèves. Oui c'est normal de voir une elfe aux yeux de dragons et aux cheveux noir de jais court et un type roux aux cheveux attaqués par une bombe en kimono en plein Poudlard. Et trempés en plus. Normaaaaal…

Puis ils se rendirent sur une falaise, et s'assirent.

Loxsa posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Axel, qui l'enlaça tendrement…

Puis dans l'illusiocitadelle, dans une salle de bal désaffectée, illuminée par le Kingdom Hearts, lui en costume, elle en robe d'or, ils valsèrent sur une musique douce, s'enlacèrent, et s'unirent par un baiser…

Ils se retrouvèrent, après s'être rhabillés, dans la salle commune déserté par tout le monde. Axel s'assit, l'elfe à califourchon sur lui, et commencèrent à s'embrasser, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus passionément…

Larxène rentra de mission à ce moment là, et passa à côté d'eux. Voyant que ça risquait de dégénérer elle dit :

Larxène : Ooooh, prenez une chambre vous deux.

Axel et Loxsa : Mmmmmh ?

Larxène : Ah et ça me revient que maintenant Loxsa : Marluxia te remercie pour la nuit dernière.

Axel repoussa Loxsa.

Axel : QUOI ?

Loxsa : Heehee.

Axel la repoussa complètement et partit. Très énervé.

Loxsa le rattrapa.

Loxsa : Axel, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

Ils passaient devant la chambre de Saïx, qui avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Xemnas *sous Saïx, sur le ventre, en train de s'étouffer dans l'oreiller* : Je serais au dessus la prochaine fois…

Loxsa :… Peeeeeennnnnse…

Axel se fit une œillère et accéléra. Loxsa le rattrapa et lui pris le bras qui faisait œillère.

Loxsa : S'il te plait écoute moi, je peux t'expliqu— eeeeeeer…

Encore une autre porte d'ouverte. Axel et Loxsa pâlirent.

Harry : J'ai maaal ! :)

Severus : Tu adoooore ça…

Loxsa *en pensée* : Une position comme ça c'est possible ?*

Mais Axel s'éloignait encore. Elle le rattrapa.

Loxsa : Axel écoute moi… Euh…

Ils venaient de trouver Zexion en caleçon en plein milieu du couloir, étroitement attaché. Moi je dis: normal.

Axel : MAIS TOUT LE MONDE DANS CE CHATEAU VEUT ME METTRE HORS DE MOI !

Loxsa : Bon, je sais que tu n'apprécie pas Marluxia, mais tu veux pas m'écouter. Je vais le chercher et mettre les choses au clair.

Elle revint trois secondes après.

Loxsa *poussant Marluxia* : Marluxia, explique s'il te plait à Axel pourquoi tu me remercies !

Marluxia : Salut Axel.

Axel : Grrrrrrrr.

Marluxia : Ah oui, Je me souviens que c'était HIER ! *genre il a un éclair de génie*

Loxsa : C'ETAIT HIER.

Marluxia : C'est vrai.

_**Flash back**_

Les paroles de Marluxia sont simples.

Les dialogues des souvenirs sont en italiques.

Les souvenirs sont en gras italique.

Marluxia : Ce jour là, je faisait un peu de jardinage..

_**Marluxia s'occupait de ses fleurs. Ils les adoraient, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était maître des fleurs !**_

_**Ah tiens, Voldemort vient dans sa forme fumée et se matérialisa à côté.**_

_Voldemort : Hey Mar-Mar, tu as pensé à un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lex ?_

_Marluxia : OH SHIT ! Non j'ai oublié ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as acheté ?_

_Voldemort : Une paire de menottes en fourrure rose._

_Marluxia : C'est ce que tu prends à chaque anniversaire pour tout le monde… Pour Harry, Pour Sev… Et tu leur prends ça à chaque anniversaire… à chaque nouvel an… à chaque Hanoukka…_

_Voldemort : TA GUEULE TU ME SAOULES !_

Marluxia : Voldemort partit tuer des animaux sans défense car il était énervé, je me rendis dans ma chambre et me mit à chercher un cadeau pour Lexaeus.

_Marluxia : Voyons voir… Un canard vibrant ? Du Viagra ? Des boules anales ?... Vexen tout nu… ?_

_**Face à ce qu'il vient de penser, Marluxia se ressaisit.**_

_Marluxia : Que ?... Non non non, ok, essayons encore. Un réveil, une serpillère, une brosse à dents, Vexen tout nu… AAAARGH JE N'ARRIVE PAS À ME SORTIR VEXEN À POIL DE MA TEEEETE… Mmmmmh…._

Marluxia : Cachez vous les yeux cette scène est privée…

_**Plus tard…**_

_**Marluxia et Vexen s'écroulèrent, fatigués, sur le lit. Ils venaient d'avoir une des meilleures fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.**_

_**Après plusieurs minutes de silence…**_

_Vexen : Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour trouver un cadeau pour Lexaeus ?_

_Marluxia : Shit j'ai oublié…_

_Vexen *se lève* : Aeeeuurgh, j'ai besoin de boire un coup…_

Marluxia : C'était vraiment chaud pour trouver un cadeau pour Lexaeus, j'étais désespéré, et enfin, un espoir m'est apparut : Loxsa.

_**Marluxia se précipita vers Loxsa et l'attrapa par le cou.**_

_Marluxia : Hey Loxsa, tu peux me faire une faveur ?_

_Loxsa : Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?_

_Marluxia : Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je dirais à Axel que tu as pleurée comme un bébé la nuit où il a touché Harry… Sans le vouloir._

_**Loxsa fit une tête longue de 6 pieds avant d'accepter.**_

_Marluxia : Génial : J'AI UN PLAAAN !_

_**Dans le salon, assis en train de faire un sudoku, Zexion ne se doute pas que deux personnes diaboliques rigolaient diaboliquement derrière son siège. Elles sifflotèrent pour se donner un air innocent et sans qu'il voie leur action venir, elles le recouvrirent d'un sac.**_

_Zexion : Qui a éteint la lumière ? Hé, mais que se passe-t-il ?_

_Marluxia : Dès que t'es prêt, on le soulève !_

_Loxsa : ok !_

_Marluxia : Un… Deux… Trooooiiiiis !_

_**Ils le trainèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Loxsa pour le déshabiller**_

_Loxsa : Hey Zexion pèse une tonne !_

_Marluxia : Oui, c'est sur !_

_Zexion : WTF WTH bordel mais vous m'emmenez où ?_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Marluxia : Et voilà pourquoi j'aurais du remercier Loxsa mais que j'ai oublié et bla bla bla bla bla…

Axel : Oooooh tu as pleuré quand j'ai touché Harry sans le vouloir ?

Loxsa :… Un peu…

Marluxia : Bla bla bla bla…

Axel posa un doigt sur le nez de Loxsa.

Axel : Tu m'aaaaaaaiiiiiiimes…

Axel retira son doigt et entendit un zip.

Axel : Admets…. Le…

Marluxia : Bla… Bla…

Loxsa abaissa sa fermeture éclair…

Axel : Que …

La fermeture était tout en bas.

Marluxia : Blaaaaa…

Axel : Fais…

Le regard de Loxsa lui fit peur.

Axel :…tu….

Loxsa, sans plus de retenue, lui sauta dessus.

Et Marluxia sortit du pop corn tout en riant diaboliquement.

_**Pendant ce temps…**_

Lexaeus déballa les cadeaux.

Lexaeus :*soupir* Encore une autre paire de menottes en fourrure de Voldemort…

Il entendit alors des marmonnements étouffés. Il sortit et trouva Zexion qui essayait de ramper jusqu'à son sanctuaire : la bibliothèque. Mais trop tard.

Lexaeus *sourire et regard pervers* : Salut, Zexyy…

_**Le lendemain matin…**_

Loxsa dormait et Axel voulut… L'exciter un peu.

Il lui lécha l'oreille, ce qui la fit sourire.

Il posa brutalement ses mains sur ses fesses et elle se réveilla brutalement.

Loxsa : Axel ! Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Axel *excité* : Je m'échauffais.

Loxsa lui balança un réveil.

Loxsa : JE T'AI DIS PAS AVANT NOEEEL !

En effet, après l'expliquation de Marluxia, ils se sont précipités dans la chambre de l'homme flamme, mais dès qu'il a touché le lit, il s'est endormi comme un gros sac à patates et Loxsa lui avait laissé un mot lui expliquant qu'elle serait son cadeau de noël. Il l'as lu mais il s'en fout.

En colère elle se planqua sous sa couverture.

Axel : Mais je ne peux pas survivre sans toucher ton beau petit cul !

Après le petit déjeuner…

Axel agita du gui au dessus de sa tête et celle de Loxsa.

Axel : Ooooooh Loxsyyyyy…

Loxsa : Pas avant Noël, Axel.

Axel lâcha le gui et sortit de nulle part la paire de menottes à fourrure rose.

Axel : Hey regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les toilettes !

Loxsa *atterrée* : Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir à quoi ça a pu servir…

En voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il décida d'être plus … Direct.

Axel *mimant un rentre dedans* : Dis ça te dirai pas d'aller au lit et de… S'entrainer un peu ?

Loxsa : Continue comme ça et tu dormiras SEUL pendant les vacances.

Après leurs missions, le manège recommença.

Axel : Tu en a marre de moi ?

Loxsa : Non, pourquoi ?

Axel : Parce que j'adooooore penser que je suis à la place de ta glace.

Loxsa s'étouffa avec sa glace à l'eau de mer. Elle décida de rentrer. Mais c'était sans compter Axel.

Axel : Je souffre d'amnésie, pourrait tu m'aider à me rappeler de la nuit dernière ?

Severus : Ah, chouette !

Loxsa :… *en pensée* quel pervers… Faire croire des choses à Sev alors qu'il s'est endormi comme un sac à patates…

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, mais c'était sans compter sur Axel aidé d'un Severus pervers et qui veut savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Severus : Alohmora.

Elle se savonnait quand elle sentit un courant d'air froid.

Axel tenait le rideau de douche et la regardait.

Axel : Loxsa ! Tu a peut être besoin de compagnie au lieu d'être toute…

Il se reçut un énorme coup de pied qui le projeta hors de la salle de bain, et à poil.

Loxsa : AXEL ! TU ME CHERCHE ?

Marluxia passait par là et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Axel.

Marluxia : Saluuut Axeeeeeeeel !

Loxsa s'affala dans un canapé de la salle commune, déserte à cette heure, et nota que Marluxia se baladait trop près.

Axel arriva.

Axel : Loxsa, je suis désolé de mettre la pression comme ça, sur toi. Si tu n'en a pas envie, je…

Loxsa : Axel, je…

Axel : Chuut . Je dois te parler. Écoute-moi, juste… Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour Noël c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés, mais si tu n'es pas prête…

Loxsa : Axel, la seule chose qui me fasse le plus plaisir au monde est de te faire plaisir…

Elle attira Axel, l'allongea sur le canapé, et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Loxsa : Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Je me fous de Noël. Moi aussi j'en ai envie. Faisons-le ensemble. Ici. Maintenant.

Axel : Euuuuh… T'es sûre ?

Loxsa se redressa… Et vit qu'elle avait raison de se méfier de l'Assassin Sublime.

Loxsa se releva et releva Axel.

Loxsa : Tu a raison… C'est un endroit trop bien exposé pour être filmé par Marluxia…

L'intéressé se cachait sous la table, caméscope en main.

Sans prévenir, Loxsa prit la main d'Axel et courut vers le couloir en hurlant :

Loxsa : VITE ! A LA CHAAAAAAMMBRE !

Axel : Hiiiiiii !

Marluxia : WTF BBQ ?

**Fin :)**


End file.
